Tobi
Warning: This page contains spoilers for the series Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. 'Tobi '''is an alias Obito Uchiha uses. Tobi is a former chunin-level shinobi from Konohagakure who was thought to have died at the Kannabi Bridge. Obito later began operating as a masked man under the guise of Madara Uchiha, and later the alias Tobi, and became an international criminal responsible for various felonies, as well as becoming the benefactor for the Akatsuki. He is one of the remaining living Uchiha. Tobi is a first-year student at Nintendo High and an acting member of Vanitas' gang and a member of the local Yakuza. Birthdate: February 10 Gender: Male Age: 27 Height: 175 cm Weight: 55.9 kg Background As Obito, Tobi experienced a rivalry between his self and Kakashi Hatake, another member on Team Minato. The two fought constantly and after Rin, Obito's crush and fellow teammate, was kidnapped at Kannabi Bridge, Obito went to save her, leaving Kakashi behind. Obito and Kakashi saved Rin but a cave-in occured and Obito, trying to save a recently half-blinded Kakashi, was crushed under a boulder. Obito gave his left eye to Kakashi and made him swear to protect Rin in his place. Afterwards, Obito was believed to have died. Rescued by Madara Uchiha, Obito was bandaged and had his missing limbs replaced by parts of Hashimara's living clone. While undergoing rehabilitation, Obito met White Zetsu and became friends with the artificial human. As Obito was getting used to his new limbs, White Zetsu alterted him to Kakashi and Rin fighting Kirigakure-nin and in danger. Upon reaching the battlefield, Obito saw Kakashi had stabbed Rin through with his Chidori. As Rin died, their Sharingan matured into the Mangekyo Sharingan. The Kiri-nin attempted to claim Rin's body for intel, prompting an enraged Obito to slaughter them. After kill them all, Obito cradled Rin's body and vowed he would create a world where she was alive again. With new conviction, he returned to Madara and agreed with Madara's conclusion that the reality they lived in was worthless. Pleased, Madara told Obito of the details of the Eye of the Moon Plan, the secrets of the Demonic Status of the Outer Path, and the role Nagato would play with his Rinnegan. Disconnecting himself from the Demonic Statue, Madara told Obito that until the day he was revived, he would be Madara Uchiha and must work to bring the Eye of the Moon Plan to completion. Tobi, as Madara, pushed Yahiko to form the Akatsuki and used Nagato and Yahiko even while in the Akatsuki. Tobi abandoned his name and became Tobi, even discarding the name Madara Uchiha for a time to hide his presence as he and the Akatsuki moved to Tokyo. Tobi remained outside of Nintendo High for several years, observing the students, staff and building itself. Until just recently, Tobi was not a student. Lying about his age, Tobi enrolled as a first-year student at Nintendo High. Tobi obtained a black gem on his first day of school and learned of the S-Types and the Harbringer. Personality By the time he became an adult, conditioned by Madara to continue his work, Obito's personality changed drastically as he became extremely focused, calm and serious. From his former loyalty and ideologies that seems to be derived from the Will of Fire, he has succumbed to his clans' Curse of Hatred with the entire world itself as the object of his loathing. This conviction became increasinly stronger to the point of Obito no longer caring for his well being, statingt hat he is nobody and that nothing in this world matters to him besides the Eye of the Moon Plan. This lack of empathy includes those close to him. Only Obito's love for Rin remains, his desire to create a world where she would exist together with him happily becoming the motivation for his actions. While frequently arrogant about his own abilities and disrespectful of those he considers as weak, he is not above giving praise to his enemies. He has also forsaken his dream of being Hokage and ideals of camaraderie, and derided Naruto for having both qualities. This arrogance was extended towards Kakashi despite the two being former friends and companions, praising his speed while berating him not to open his mouth so easily, as well as Guy for always forgetting people's faces. Although Obito does not blame Kakashi, he considers him trash like himself and anyone who has lived in the world for so long, a twist to his former belief that anyone who abandons their comrades are lower than trash. In the role of "Tobi", he acts the role of the happy-go-lucky idiot, who annoys most members of the Akatsuki, particularly Deidara, who frequently attacks Tobi in a comedic fashion. Kisame, on the other hand, appreciates Tobi's ability to brighten up a gloomy organization such as theirs. Tobi keeps up this charade even when no one is around. Appearance Tobi has short, spiky, black hair and a constantly activated right Sharingan eye. Tobi has an orange mask with a spiral pattern that only shows his right eye. Underneath the mask, Tobi's left eye is that of the Rinnegan he stole from Madara. Under his Akatsuki cloak, he wears a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-colored pants along with the standard Akatsuki shoes and white stirrups. Abilities After being trained personally by Madara, who passed on most of his skills and knowledge to the young Uchiha, Tobi's abilites have developed immensely, easily allowing him to hold his own against both Kage-level and S-rank shinobi, as well as a perfect jinchurki and other highly reputed shinobi. Taijustu Tobi has great physical strength, able to throw a person a few feet. Tobi was able to fight against two of Danzo's most skilled ninja in Root simultaneously and defeat them, as well as go up against his former friend Kakashi. Me mostly achieves this by using his hand-to-hand combat in tandem with his Sharingan and space-time technique to allow opponents to phase through him then qucikly counter using the elements of surprise and confusion. Tobi has a high level of speed, even without his Kamui. He has a very fast reaction time and reflexes. Tobi's agility is great enough that he is able to keep up with Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Tobi is well-versed in Fire Style jutsu. Tobi's Fire Style jutsu is on the same size and scale of that of his teacher, Madara Uchiha. He can use his space-time jutsu to enhance his powerful Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance increasing its already considerable range. Tobi gained the ability to use Wood Style after acquiring artificial limbs created from Hashirama Senju's cells. His skill with this kekkei genkai is enough to produce sharp brances from his body to impale enemies. He can use Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Justu, which allows him to use wood projectiles which multiplies inside a victim's body once stabbed by them. Aside from the Wood Style, Tobi can presumably use its two comonent elements: Earth and Water. He has shown an aptitude with the former element when he burrows and moves underground to spread bombs across a battlefield to create a literal minefield. Bukijutsu Tobi is skilled in wielding various weapons such as a war fan that Madara Uchiha is known to use. Attched to the gunbai is a chain that is connected to Tobi, which allows him to use his fan in a similar manner to a flail, as an alternate means of attacking, and defending, as well as a method to get within proximity to absorb his enemies. The gunbai is also extremely durable, enough to block a Rasengan without any visible damage to it. In his fight with Minato Namikaze, he used a long chain attached to braces on his wrists, resembling shakles. They were used in conjunction with his ability to become intangible, first by allowing the adversary to harmlessly pass through his body before solidifying one again as they emerge from the other side restraining them within the trailing chain. At one point, he used a large sword kept at his waist. He is also willing to use makeshift objects as weapons, such as a pipe. Shurikenjutsu As an Uchiha, Tobi is proficient in the use of shuriken jutsu and wields a set of giant shuriken of varying sizes stored in the other dimension, which he can instantly bring out, by using Kamui's spiraling distortion to launch them at high rotational speed, which adds an element of surprise to the attack and gives the opponent minimal time to react accordingly. He also uses them as close-range melee weapons, for both stabbing and slashing. He also has a set of giant kunai, which he uses in an identical fashion in conjunction with his dojutsu. Dojutsu Sharingan Tobi keeps his Sharingan active at all times with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He can use his Sharingan to perform various genjutsu and can trap people in a genjustsu for a considerable amount of time. Tobi has several Sharingan spare eyes kept in his basement at home for such times when he needs them. Like Madara, Tobi can use his Sharingan to place tailed beasts under his control, this control being more effective on a single target, with some difficulty when controlling more than one at the same time, allowing the beasts to temporarily break free in such instances. Tobi can perform Izanagi, a technique the Uchiha deemed a forbidden jutsu since the user's Sharingan is stricken with blindness and sealed away froever. While there are normally limits on how long Izanagi can remain active, Tobi used Hashirama's DNA to extend the length of his Izanagi, allowing him to keep it going for at least ten minutes while only losing one of his replacement left eyes. Mangekyo Sharingan Tobi awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan after witnessing Rin's death at the hands of Kakashi. The eye itself, has the same design as Kakashi's and is reminiscent of a pin-wheel. It is through his Mangekyo Sharingan that he is able to perform his space-time ninjutsu, Kamui. This ability grants Tobi the use of two distinct abilities: teleportation, and another best described as "ingangibility". The eye serves as a gateway to another dimensional space, which he can instantly send parts of his body to and bring back from. This causes him to seem "intangible" in the orignal dimension; when struck, attacks pass right through him, though he sometimes pretends to be hurt or cry out in pain to toy with his opponents. Tobi must become solid in order to interact with others, leaving him susceptible to counter-attacks when he does so. He can only make himself continuously intangible for about five minutes. He can extend this intangibility to whatever he's touching at the time. The second part of his Kamui is to travel long distances within relatively short time-spans. While he is usually seen using this ability on himself, avoiding attacks rather than relying on his imperiousness, he can teleport anyone by making physical contact with them. Once teleported, the targets are forced to stay there until he chooses to release them. The chakra signatures of those that have been teleported completely vanish as they enter another dimension. When being transported in this way, the target appears to be sucked into his right eye. Tobi must remain solid while this teleportation is used, and it takes longer to absorb hmself than it does someone or something else. Rinnegan Tobi implanted Madara's Rinnegan into his left eye socket. With it he can summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Tobi doesn't possess the chakra that is required to use the original Six Path's Jutsu. As a wielder of the Rinnegan, Tobi has access to the five basic chakra natures and the Six Path's Jutsu. Body Modifications Due to his artificial body, Tobi's physical strength is increased significantly. Tobi also developed a massive endurance, enough to withstand damage caused by a direct Rasengan strike without having his movements impaired. Tobi's artificial body also enables him to replace dismembered limbs on several occasions. These constructs are expendable and replaceable and are similar in nature to that of White Zetsu and its clones. When damaged, the area oozes a white substance instead of blood. The artificial right side also possesses noticable regerative capabilities. This artificial body also enables Tobi to survive without the need for food or water. Chakra Prowess As an Uchiha, he has very strong chakra. After his body became reconstructed from the DNA material of Hashirama Senju, the augmentations also gave Tobian immense increase in vitality and chakra reserves as a result, allowing him to achieve various chakra-consuming feats. Intelligence Tobi is an observant and sharp thinker, capable of reading through deception. He can formulate complicated plans well in advance and accurately predict how others will act in a given set of circumstances. Even on the rare occasions where Tobi is caught off-guard he is capable of creating counter-strategies while maintaining a clam and composed demeanor. He is flexible when the situation calls for it, using alternate means to achieve his objective when his original plan fails. His mental fortitue is also noteworthy, as he is able to break free from Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu within mere seconds. Due to Madara's tutelage, Tobi gained a vast knowledge of the ninja world, which allows him to almost immediately identify most forms of ninjutsu and counter them if necessary. He has aso studied various individuals or groups for quite some time. His knowledge extends far enough back through history that he regards stories of the Sage of the Six Paths as fact, whereas many others regard the Sage's very existence as myth. Tobi is also a master manipulator, being able to exploit an individual's beliefs and convictions into serving his purposes through direct or indirect manners. He is versed in psychological warfare, focusing his battle efforts into breaking an enemy both mentally and emotionally. Other Skills Aside from his proficiency on all major ninja sets, Tobi is also versed in a few other unorthodox skills. He has high level surgical skills, able to remove, preserve, and transplant eyes into himself or others. He can easily track down and find other individuals no matter where they are through unknown means. Tobi is capable of performing a sealing jutsu which allows him to separate a tailed beast from its jinchuriki. He is also versed in barrier jutsus, using one of his clan's barriers that can burn enemies on contact. Trivia *Tobi's favorite food is dango. *Tobi's hobby is accompanying "Deidara-senpai", and his favorite phrase is given as "secret(?)" (''himitsu (?)). Category:Characters